


Go With The Flow

by cybercandy



Category: Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Pan-Fandom Frottage Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybercandy/pseuds/cybercandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey's really just minding his own business. But then there's Gabe all up in his personal space and who is Mikey to try and stop him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go With The Flow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pan-Fandom Frottage fest on LJ

[](http://s109.beta.photobucket.com/user/Sisqi/library/)

 

Mikey doesn’t even know how it happened. One minute he’s minding his own business on the dance floor, sucking his drink with a straw because that’s what it came with and who is Mikey to argue with that, being perfectly content to just dance there on his own and the next minute Gabe sidles up to him, grabs his hips and starts grinding. He passes it off as a joke at first and there are cheers and encouraging shouts from people around them, but Gabe _doesn’t stop_ once the noise dies down and Mikey doesn’t stop him because it feels kinda good and why the hell not.

The music changes to something slower and Gabe’s arm wraps around Mikey’s waist to pull him close and Mikey’s just going with it, hips rotating in time to the music, following Gabe’s lead. He’s pretty sure that’s Gabe’s junk rubbing against his stomach because Gabe’s tall as fuck and pressed against him but that also means that Mikey’s crotch is making contact with Gabe’s leg and it’s giving Mikey’s cock some interesting ideas. As far as Mikey can tell Gabe’s cock is on board with the general idea, Mikey’s had people rubbing off on him before and that’s unmistakeably Gabe’s boner getting friendly with his belly. They either have to find somewhere a bit more private or untangle their legs really fucking fast, because things are headed into x-rated territory pretty quickly and Mikey’s not particularly keen on getting arrested for public indecency. Mikey’s just starting to wonder where Gabe stands on coming in his pants on the dance floor and spending nights in police holding cells when Gabe leans down.

“Wanna go somewhere else?” he shouts over the music and that might not be the most eloquent line but Mikey doesn’t care about subtle if there’s an orgasm on the horizon somewhere. Gabe’s dragging him off towards the back of the venue before Mikey can even nod. There are people everywhere but Gabe’s determined, trying every door handle they pass to find one that’s unlocked, but apparently the owner of the venue knows his clientele because everything’s securely shut. The toilets are a no-go, they’re disgusting with only three stalls, a wet floor and a queue longer than Mikey is willing to wait for, and the back alley doubles as a smoking area, which means it’s out of the question for a blowjob or a quick fuck against the wall. Mikey knows these things, because it pays to know these things if you have a habit of accidentally getting laid. Which happens to Mikey quite a lot. Five minutes and having circled the venue twice, Gabe has obviously decided that a dark corner will do just fine and pulls Mikey towards the darkest one he can find, pushes him against the wall and picks up where they left off on the dancefloor, only now he gets even closer and there is a lot more hip-action than before. His mouth hits Mikey’s so hard their teeth clash together, one hand sliding onto Mikey’s ass while the other grab’s Mikey’s neck. Mikey goes up on his toes a bit when Gabe shoves his leg further between his thighs, trying to find the right angle to rut against Gabe and grinding the hell out of it once he’s found it. It would feel even better if they were wearing fewer clothes and it would be absolutely awesome if there was a hand on his cock or a cock in his ass, but on nights like this Mikey takes what he can get. Which, apparently, isn’t just Gabe’s body against his own but also a lot of dirty talk.

“Fuck, Mikey, so hot, want your lips on my cock, want to bend you over and fuck you hard and deep and...” Gabe runs his mouth and Mikey’s happy to just moan and grind and feel Gabe’s hard cock rubbing against his skin.

“Gonna come for me, Mikey, gonna come in your pants, yeah, fuck, Mikey, gonna...” Gabe rasps and presses even closer, fucking against Mikey’s stomach, fingers twisted into Mikey’s hair just the right side of painful, squeezing Mikey’s ass to push him against his leg. It’s not often that Mikey feels small and manhandled in all the right ways and he can feel the warm tingling sensation that is his orgasm building. He’s getting close, hips moving almost by themselves, and then he’s tipping over the edge, jizz pulsing into his pants, hands fisted into Gabe’s t-shirt and head buried against his shoulder. Gabe’s rhythm falters, his mouth presses against Mikey’s neck and Mikey hears him gasp “fuuuuck...” before he stills, going bow-taut, all muscles tensed as he comes as well.

They stay in a tight embrace for a few moments which is mainly Mikey holding onto Gabe because his legs always turn to jelly when he comes and Gabe’s just leaning heavy against Mikey because that’s where the wall is which is decidedly more solid than Mikey at the moment.

“You’re a dirty little slut, Mikeyway” Gabe mumbles and Mikey’s just about to point out that it takes one to know one when Gabe thrusts his tongue into his mouth, pre-empting any smart comeback that Mikey can’t think of anyway because most of his blood is still nowhere near his brain. 

“Need to get cleaned up” Mikey says and tugs at the front of his jeans to put emphasis on his statement. Gabe gives him what might be the dirtiest smile ever and slides his fingers down the front of his own jeans, only to bring them up again covered in milky liquid and wave them in front of Mikey’s face. Mikey leers, grabs Gabe’s wrist and pushes Gabe’s fingers into his mouth and the bitter taste on his tongue is totally worth the look on Gabe’s face.

“Fuck, Mikey, you’re so coming back with me tonight” Gabe gasps.

“Buy me a drink and a burger and I’ll consider it” Mikey grins, because he might be easy, but he’s not cheap. 

“I know a diner not far from mine that does amazing food and we can get some beers from the supermarket” Gabe says and that suggestion actually sounds pretty amazing because it not only involves sex but also food and booze, which are Mikey’s three favourite things in the world. 

“Might even have some weed left” Gabe muses and make that his four favourite things. Mikey thinks he might be in love already.

“Let’s go” he agrees and lets Gabe pull him towards the exit, just going with the flow because going with the flow is something that has always worked out for him.


End file.
